


(i see) the universe hidden in your heart

by jayindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate them so much, Lowercase, M/M, Poet Junhoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost literally in junhoe's eyes, but clueless, donghyuk is a sunshine, i wrote poetry for this ship, im a sucker for poet junhoe, its cute ig, junhoe annoys everyone, theyre both idiots, with huge crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayindaeyo/pseuds/jayindaeyo
Summary: he shuts his notebook with a sigh, heart heavy and pen heavier. he’s not really sure how he ended up in this situation, but the easy answer has always been ‘donghyuk’s fault.’ conveniently, it is donghyuk’s fault this time—he walks around looking like star matter and junhoe loves the stars.





	(i see) the universe hidden in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from bring me the horizon's i don't know what to say.)

_we’re told of stars and heavenly bodies_

_ones that live and die far beyond our atmosphere_

_we read of meteors that could shatter us_

_and black holes that could swallow us whole_

_and take us to a place we cannot return from_

_but in all my years no one has told me i will meet stars_

_and see their heavenly bodies dance and move around me_

_i never read of the meteors that could shatter me with a look_

_and black holes in the shape of humans_

_that swallow my being to a place i cannot return from_

 

he shuts his notebook with a sigh, heart heavy and pen heavier. he’s not really sure how he ended up in this situation, but the easy answer has always been ‘donghyuk’s fault.’ conveniently, it _is_ donghyuk’s fault this time—he walks around looking like star matter and junhoe loves the stars. junhoe stares at the page, his own words making him sadder and sadder until he decides it’s time for a distraction. he makes a beeline for jiwon’s room and walks in, unannounced, and plops onto the older man’s bed. jiwon doesn’t seem to mind, throwing him a half-assed “hey” from his computer. junhoe sighs; when he doesn’t get a reaction, he sighs louder.

“are you here because you want attention?” jiwon asks, eyes still trained on his computer.

“yes,” junhoe confirms, standing up and looking around the room. he analyses the extensive collection of shoes and wonders why one man would need the same ugly shoes in five different colours. he looks back at jiwon, who was reabsorbed into his screen. “jiwon.”

“sorry, i’m here,” jiwon says, saving and closing what he was working on and spinning his chair to face junhoe, who reassumes his position on the former’s bed. “what’s up?”

“i’m suffering,” junhoe says, deadpan. jiwon snorts at him.

“you already know what i think.” the older swings around in his chair. junhoe blinks—once, twice, then a third for good measure—then stands up.

“you’re _useless_ , i’m gonna go bother jinhwan instead.” junhoe walks to the door.

“you know i’m right,” jiwon says to his back.

“i know nothing.” jiwon snorts uglily.

“i believe _that_.”

 

he’s more polite about jinhwan’s room, knocking and waiting to be called in instead of barging right inside.

“oh, hey.” jinhwan smiles and junhoe grins at him, going straight to sit in his usual position on the floor with his head in jinhwan’s lap. “someone wants attention.”

“yep.” junhoe sighs contentedly when jinhwan’s fingers find their way to his hair.

“is it donghyuk again?” jinhwan presses gently and junhoe huffs.

“of course. it’s always him. he’s insufferable.” junhoe fumbles with the hem of his sweatpants.

“how can a poet be so emotionally constipated?” the older man’s fingers tug at junhoe’s hair playfully.

“my emotional bowel movement is fine, thank you very much,” junhoe quips, huffing again and resting his chin on jinhwan’s lap so he can he look up at the latter. “he’s just annoying.”

“mmhm. why don’t you go annoy him back, then?”

junhoe becomes very aware of the evil glint in his eyes. “that’s a great idea,” he grins, already standing up.

jinhwan audibly sighs, shaking his head, but smiling all the same. it’s when junhoe turns around to face the door that they hear the knock on the door.

“come in!” junhoe calls, earning himself a kick in the shins from the actual owner of the room.

the door cracks open and the head that sneaks in is none other than donghyuk’s himself. his eyes shift between the two, narrowing for a second before he trains his attention on junhoe.

“can i speak to you?” he says, eyes feeling like lasers through junhoe’s head.

junhoe is fully aware he looks comical as he looks to his right, his left, and points to himself as a way of asking for confirmation. he can hear jinhwan’s snicker and donghyuk’s face breaks into a small smile as he nods to him in response.

junhoe throws a look to jinhwan—who only shrugs in response—and lets donghyuk lead the way out. they’re silent all the way until they’re in the kitchen. donghyuk motions for junhoe to take a seat as the former pulls out two mugs and starts running the coffee machine. junhoe checks the time. it reads 11:53 PM.

“ahem,” junhoe breaks the silence, hopping on the counter. “did you only call me out here to be a spectator to you making coffee at almost midnight?”

“no,” donghyuk laughs, albeit a little nervously. he hasn’t turned around, apparently entirely consumed in the coffee he’s making. “tell me about your poetry.”

“is that an order?” junhoe retaliates, because he’s a little shit.

“yes,” donghyuk confirms, because he is just as much of a little shit.

“hot.” donghyuk laughs at that, not as nervously, as junhoe starts speaking. “my poetry’s all right, i guess. i don’t really know what to say.”

“what have you been writing about?” donghyuk stirs in two spoons of sugar for himself; none for junhoe.

“why am i being interrogated?” junhoe asks, taking his mug from donghyuk’s hands. he hates how their fingers collapses the stars in his heart.

“because starting the conversation i actually want to have is proving difficult.”

that catches junhoe’s attention, the nervous lilt in donghyuk’s voice eliciting worry. he pats the counter in front of him gently, knowing that the no-sitting-on-the-counters rule is only really enforced in the upstairs house because it stresses yunhyeong and hanbin out.

“what’s going on?” junhoe asks, voice soft and clear of any sarcasm or bite. donghyuk chews his lip for a second then takes a long sip of his coffee. “donghyuk.”

“i kinda like someone,” donghyuk says, in one breath. it shocks junhoe’s systems and he remembers that the collapsed stars in his heart are black holes and are swallowing him bit by bit until he is no more. “at least, i think i do. i don’t know. and i figured you’re a poet and i was wondering if you could describe how it feels to like someone? i mean, i’ve had crushes before but nothing too substantial as an adult, and it’s been so long-”

junhoe swallows his pride mixed with his coffee and looks up at the boy seated across from him. he watches the stars in his eyes move; he watches him fiddle with his mug and wonders if holding this star would burn. he wonders how he can sit here and not be blinded by his glow. junhoe sighs and smiles sadly at donghyuk. “i can show you if you want.”

“really?” donghyuk is cautious. junhoe nods in response and hops off the counter, motioning with his head for donghyuk to follow him.

they walk in silence to junhoe’s room and donghyuk closes the door once the two of them are inside. junhoe gives him a questioning look.

“feels private,” donghyuk explains.

junhoe goes to his desk and picks up his poetry book, flipping it open to the most recent poem. he gives it to donghyuk and sits on his bed, cross legged as he watches donghyuk’s expression change while he reads. when he finishes, donghyuk sits on the bed across from junhoe in silence for a while. junhoe can’t quite read donghyuk’s face, but it looks almost.. _sad?_

“this is… this is really good, june.” donghyuk can’t quite meet his eye. “this person is… really lucky.”

“yeah. so is your person,” junhoe says, half smiling. his coffee’s gone cold.

“i don’t know. i don’t think about them like this. like the closest i’ve come to something like this is ‘wow i love the way he drinks his coffee.’” donghyuk eyes junhoe’s mug as the latter laughs.

“i mean, i’d say noticing the way he drinks his coffee is pretty poetic, that’s a really small detail to romanticise.” junhoe takes a sip of his coffee and he catches donghyuk’s eye when the older looks at him. donghyuk quickly looks away.

“i guess,” donghyuk says, after a pause where he seemed to not know what to do with himself. “tell me about your star person.”

junhoe stares at donghyuk for a moment at the question, still processing the implications of talking to donghyuk about, well, _donghyuk._

“well… he’s pretty. his eyes are really nice, and they kinda look right through you. his smile is big and bright and contagious. his eyes disappear if he’s smiling big enough.” now he’s started, junhoe can’t stop himself. “he’s really smart, but also kinda naïve—in a really cute way. he has nice hands, too, i guess.”

“do you want to hold them?” donghyuk interjects.

“yeah,” junhoe says, almost breathless as he looks as donghyuk’s hands wrapped around his own mug.

“do i know this guy?” donghyuk asks, leaning in closer and junhoe thinks he’s running out of air.

“yeah.” it’s a whisper this time, because donghyuk is really close and junhoe’s hands are suddenly slippery on his mug. he’s sweating. donghyuk hasn’t realised, yet.

“he dances really well, and i’m always really comfortable around him. we talk about everything. it used to be almost everything, but he brought up crushes recently for the first time and made me talk about him, so now it’s everything.”

junhoe catches the exact moment donghyuk realises junhoe is talking about him to him. he catches the shock in his eyes and the furrow in his brows. he waits for him to make an excuse to get up and leave but he doesn’t; instead he grins, then starts giggling, which just devolves to outright laughter. he’s making fun of him. donghyuk is making fun of junhoe, which is so many times worse than him leaving junhoe there.

“i can’t believe this,” donghyuk says, still laughing.

junhoe watches him for a bit, before he can feel himself tearing up and he stands up abruptly, placing his coffee mug on the desk in haste and spilling some.

“you don’t have to be a dick about it, you could have just said you’re not into me. i get it. i expected it.”

donghyuk’s laughter comes to an abrupt stop and his grin fades to a look of shock with laughter still leftover.

“what?” donghyuk grabs junhoe by the wrist and stands up to try to match his height, his coffee mug set more gently on the desk than junhoe’s. “no, no, i’m not making fun of you! junhoe, you’re the person i’m into! i’m happy!”

it hits junhoe like a tonne of bricks—nice, soft bricks—and he has to sit back down. donghyuk follows again, but squats in front of junhoe so he can look up at him while junhoe stares at the ground in shock. he looks at a gently smiling donghyuk and blinks, because his glow is so bright junhoe may lose his eyesight.

“you… like me?” junhoe asks, eloquent as a stack of bricks. donghyuk nods, grin only growing wider. “like… me… as in like me junhoe me?”

donghyuk snorts, and nods again, then says clearly, “yes, you, junhoe.”

“oh.” one of junhoe’s favourite things about himself is his ability to truly, and clearly, articulate his feelings. “what the fuck?”

it’s then that donghyuk is in stitches, his head in junhoe’s lap as he absolutely cackles. junhoe makes note that holding this star in his lap doesn’t burn, but it _is_ warm. before he can stop himself, junhoe has his hand in donghyuk’s hair, running his fingers through it softly; donghyuk’s laughs ease into giggles. they stay that way for a while; junhoe watching the galaxy in his lap breathe; and donghyuk enjoying the small details like junhoe’s fingers twitching every now and then, and how he tries not to adjust his legs as not to disturb donghyuk. junhoe smiles to himself, finds himself leaning in a little closer to the boy in his lap; in as much as he is a star, donghyuk is also a black hole whose gravity junhoe knows he can’t escape, and he’s content with that, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having a meltdown for two days straight and it birthed this shit. yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jiwonofficiaI).


End file.
